Under These Stars
by JuLz4LiFeBaBaY
Summary: When Shawn invites Cory and the gang on a camping trip, he also invites his girlfriend Kate. Shawn knows he cares for her more than he should, but it might just take 3 nights in the woods together to really convince him that they could make it... ShawnxOC
1. Chet's Big News

Hello everyone! Okay, so this is my first ever published story and I know it doesn't start out that great but I promise it will get better. I also find it very sad that my first story is this light hearted and simple but nothing has been going right lately so I guess I just needed a little humor. Anywho, I hope everyone likes Kate. It's hard to insert an original character into a group of tight knit _original_ ones and expect the interaction between them to be natural but I tried lol. I went ahead and posted the first three chapters for you so please review and tell me what you think! I'll continue if wanted. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Shawn said as he came through the front door and threw his backpack down on the couch. He then went straight to the fridge and began his daily dig through three week old sandwiches and God knows what else to find a snack. 

"Hey Shawnie! I won't ask about yer day cuz it's gonna be good after you hear what yer ole' man has to say!" Chet said, patting the seat next to him at the kitchen table.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" Shawn smiled while sniffing the open milk carton in his hand.

"We, as in you and me, are goin' on a campin' trip!" Chet boomed happily.

"Seriously? Well, Dad, that sounds great! When?" Shawn said, completely forgetting about the milk carton.

"In two days, when Spring Break starts. How does that sound?" Chet said.

"Pretty good. How long are we staying?" Shawn replied.

"Three whole days! Nothin' but the fresh air, the stars, and a rabid coon or two always comes with the package but we can work our way around that!" Chet laughed as he patted Shawn on the back.

"Okay, well, I'm definitely in! I'll need to call Cory first and tell him-" Shawn was cut off.

"Tell him that he's commin'!" Chet smiled. "In fact, bring Topanger and Er-whatever his name is with ya too!"

"Dad, are you sure? That's a lot of responsibility to have when your in the wilderness." Shawn raised his eyebrows.

"I'm positive! We're gonna need some backup with that ole' coon anyways! Hey, what about that girlfriend of yers? What's her name? Kate or something' like that, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but Dad, I-"

"Don't Dad me! Just bring the lady and thank me later!"

"But I-"

"Well, Shawnie, I gotta go run some errands but call all your buddies and tell the big news okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll do that." Shawn said as he watched his dad walk out the door. "I will do that."


	2. Spit it out, Shawn

* * *

Shawn smiled at himself as he stood in front of his locker mirror with his lucky comb and a bottle of hair gel. 

"Oh yeah!" He winked into the mirror while running his fingers through his hair. "Who is this handsome, stunning-"

"Hey Shawn!"

Shawn jumped and dropped his comb and gel before turning around to see his best friend Cory standing behind him with a giddy smile on his face.

"Man, thanks!" Shawn scolded as he picked up his belongings. "I've never dropped this comb and now I have to burn it!"

"That's very nice," Cory said, ignoring Shawn's comment. "Anyways, guess what?"

"Huh?" Shawn said, turning his attention back to his reflection.

"No Feeny today! None at all! Nada, niet, NONE! ARE YOU LISTENING TO THIS WONDERFUL NEWS?" Cory had became flustered.

"Yes I am," Shawn started. "and I am very happy for Feeny but I have some news of my own."

"And what is that my Shawn?"

"We are going camping. The day after tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes. You, me, my dad, Topanga, Eric, and Kate."

"Your bringing all of us?"

"No, just certain body parts." Cory laughed at his friend's joke.

"Well, that sounds cool. I'm sure my parent's won't mind. I'll tell Topanga and Eric-" Shawn put a hand over Cory's mouth.

"Did you hear me when I said _Kate_ is going?" Shawn questioned.

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem for thy Shawn?" Cory answered.

"Yes. It is a very big problem for thy Shawn. Now, you know how I feel about Kate. I know how I feel about Kate. Kate knows how I feel about Kate-"

"Spit it out Shawn!" Cory rushed.

"I'm not sure we've been going out long enough for me to ask her to do something like this." Shawn said.

"Like what?" Shawn turned to see Kate's smiling face behind him.

"Huh? Oh, um, I-uh-I-I-" Kate smacked him on the side of the head.

"Meandmydadaregoingcampingandhewantsyoutocome!" Shawn said all in one breath.

"Really? Well that sound's cool. When?" Kate smiled.

"How did you understand that?" Cory interrupted.

"I'm good like that." Kate shrugged. "Anyways….."

"Well, we're going the day after tomorrow. Cory, Topanga, and Eric are coming to. I just didn't think you'd feel comfortable, or safe for that matter, out in the wilderness with three humdingers and one neat freak…...plus my dad."

"Shawn, come on! You took me on a boat ride once in a swamp that was bubbling over with some green acidic looking gunk. Heck, the boat even had four holes in it! I was okay then so I think I can handle this."

"Are you sure? I mean, we've only been dating barely a month. I just didn't think you would feel comfortable going somewhere with me for three days straight. And I warn you, without electricity my hair won't have it's usual bounce."

Kate laughed before running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't care how long we've been dating and I don't care how bouncy your hair is. I'd love to go. Call me later, kay?" She said. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips before saying goodbye to Cory and continuing on her way down the hall.

"Hmm, that went well. Turns out you had nothing to worry about." Cory said. He waited a few moments before looking at Shawn to see why he had not replied. He waved a hand in front of his friend's seemingly dazed face.

"God, that woman better plan on making out with me!" Shawn smiled dreamily.

"Oh get it together….." Cory said as the two picked up their bags and made their way to class.


	3. Duffle Bags And Seating Arrangments

* * *

"Well hey there, son!" Chet yelled to Cory, who wobbled up to him carrying an inordinate amount of duffle bags. "Where's that lovely girlfriend of yers?" 

"Hello, Mr. Hunter. Topanga's finishing my breakfast. She said she didn't have the strength to carry her _own _bags without it. Anywho, is Shawn inside?" Cory greeted him as he set the bags down.

"First of all, call me Chet, and second, Shawn's inside but be careful cuz he took a shower earlier and couldn't find his boxers so he's probably naked." Chet warned. Cory laughed nervously at the joke.

"Yeah, um, that's nice. I'll just let him borrow my shirt." Cory said before entering Shawn's trailer.

* * *

"Hey Topanga," Kate said as she got out of her mom's car. "Could you help me with these bags please?" 

"Sure," Topanga said as she took Kate's sleeping bag out of the back seat.

Kate said a quick good bye to her mom before continuing her conversation with Topanga.

"So, this should be an interesting trip." Kate said. "three idiots, two sophisticated women, and one overly excited father. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Ohhh, it took everything in me not to compile a list of possible dilemmas last night. I thought of a few good ones that all seemed improbable but I've seen the impossible happen with these guys."

"I have a feeling they'll go beyond impossible on this trip." Kate sighed. "They won't even have to try."

The two laughed as they made their way to Chet's truck.

"Good morning, Mr. Hunter." Topanga smiled sweetly. "Thank you for inviting me on this trip."

"Ah, that's no problem sweety! And we're on a first name basis here darlin!" Chet smiled as he took the bag's and loaded them onto the truck. He wiped his hands on his pants before turning to Kate.

"Well well, so you must be Shawnies lil' honey!" Chet said, patting Kate on the back. "It's nice to meet you, just call me Chet!"

"Thank you, Mr. Hu-I mean Chet. My name's Kate. Thanks for inviting me." Kate smiled. "Um, where's Shawn?"

"He's inside with the curly headed one. I'd watch out, though. I think he's naked!" Topanga burst out laughing and pushed Kate towards the door. She looked back over her shoulder and glared at Topanga as she entered the trailer.

* * *

"Oh-where-oh-where-has-my-little-Shawn-gone?" Kate sang as she walked into the living room. 

"Woof woof."

She turned to see Shawn and Cory standing behind her.

"Hey." She started. "I heard you were naked."

Shawn laughed, his ears getting warm.

"I was until Cory here found my boxers in the freezer."

"Aw, too bad I missed it!"

Kate laughed as she wrapped her arms around him and began kissing him.

"Okay, lovebirds, that's enough!" Cory said as he pushed himself between the two. "We don't want things to get too heated!"

"And you're the one to talk?" Shawn said, immediately reuniting himself with Kate. "You don't mean to tell me you and Topanga are going to keep your distance, do you?"

"Of course not!" Cory gave in with a sigh. "Carry on!"

The two started to make out again when Eric burst through the door.

"No time to waste!" He yelled as he pulled Shawn away from Kate. "We need to go before the bears claim all the good caves!"

Shawn sighed.

"We'll finish what we were doing later." He said to Kate who smiled and nodded.

Shawn gathered his bags and took them outside where he loaded them onto the truck.

"Is everyone ready to roll?" Chet boomed. The group nodded and all gathered into the truck. Chet had to load his sleeping bag before they left and was surprised to see Cory on Topanga's lap, Kate on Shawn's lap, and Eric on Kate's lap when he got around to the drivers side of truck.

"Uh," He looked curiously at the cluster of teenagers. "Who wants to ride on the back?"

* * *

Should I continue? 


End file.
